


This Is What Matters

by iampandaexpress



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: "Inside the S.A.T there is a hidden test that measures your ability to lie, cheat, fight, and kill. If you pass this test, you are recruited by the government into a top-secret college program. There, you are groomed to be the best weapon the government can create to go after the most wanted and dangerous criminals in the world. These agents are known to have and excel in discipline, energy, beauty. and strength. They are known as D.E.B.S."





	This Is What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sticking with the lore of the D.E.B.S. and it's the in the same universe, but with our rangers instead. I can't say too much without giving it away, but I promise it'll be fun. Its also more serious than the movie, just forewarning you. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“I’ve got eyes on the target. Are we confirmed for a go?”

“Not yet,” Billy responds from his post in the command center. “We’re waiting for the rest of the team to get into position.” Kimberly huffs out a breath in irritation, her breath condensing in the cold air around her in a cloud. She kept fidgeting in her spot on the park bench, antsy from waiting.

“If we don’t hurry Billy, we’ll lose him. This might be our last chance to apprehend this guy,” she argues.

“I know you really want this guy Kim, but you can’t go after him alone. Anything can happen and you could get hurt,” his voice says softly into her ear, anxiety evident in his tone. “Tommy and Jason are almost in position.”

Kim looks up from the book she was pretending to read, doing a slow sweep of the area, looking for her team hidden within the people walking by. She doesn’t spot them yet and she glances at the target standing by the fountain, speaking on his cell phone. He’s too far and she can’t hear what he’s saying, but she can tell it’s a heated conversation by the angry look on his face and his hand gestures. They’ve been after this guy for almost 6 months now, and their intel suggested he had information on the crime syndicate known as X-Force, a cartel out of Mexico that they were trying to take down. They were small, but they were responsible for all the drugs and guns that went through the border into the states. It was run by someone who went by the name Sabretooth, and they had never been able to come even close to uncovering who they were. Those who had, ended up dead. Countless sting operations and raids and they hadn’t even scratched the surface. Billy’s tech was state of the art, yet even he couldn’t hack any of their systems.

She needed to catch this guy, no matter what. He was their only chance at any kind of solid leads to infiltrate X-Force. Their goal was to send someone undercover and find Sabretooth. And after what she had done, what had happened to her and her last team, she really needed this. She keeps her eye on him, taking a deep breath and staying aware of her surroundings while putting out a nonchalant appearance, not wanting to tip him off.

“Billy, we can’t wait any longer. Where are they?”

“Always the impatient one, aren’t we Kim?” A female voice chimes in, a low chuckle accompanying it. Kim rolls her eyes.

“It’s about fucking time, Tommy. Where the hell have you been?”

“Relax Kimmy,” she explains. “I was just making sure Jason was set up first. He’s got us covered from above. Sitting all pretty up on that building, aren’t you Jason?”

“Affirmative,” he grunts. Jason Scott wasn’t a man of many words. When you’re one of the top snipers in the business, you didn’t have to be. The last thing his targets saw was red. She was glad he was on their side.

Kim sees Tommy strolling into the park from the street without a care in the world, dressed in combat boots, black leather tights, a green t-shirt and a black flannel. She had her long black hair in a ponytail with her sides shaved, the green dragon tattoo on her neck peeking out of her jacket. Her black aviators completed her look, and if Kim didn’t know her, she would assume she was just some hipster chick strolling by. She smiled to herself. She knew just how deadly Tommy was, and she wouldn’t want anyone else guarding her back. Plus, how often did one get to work with their best friend?

Kim looks back at their target and he’s no longer on the phone and is now sitting on the fountains ledge and texting furiously, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He slips his phone into his pocket and gets up, taking a long drag and looking around, exhaling the smoke through his nostrils. Cole Wallace, a thug with a rap sheet longer than her arm. He didn’t seem very smart, but Kim knew that in this line of business, you could never be too sure. They got lucky he was picked up for public intoxication after going ghost for a few weeks, alerting their systems to his whereabouts. He starts to saunter off slowly, and anticipation floods Kim, making her heart race fast, excitement pooling low in her gut. She would be lying if she said she didn’t get off on this.  

 _Focus Kim,_ she tells herself.

“Billy, he’s leaving the area. I’m going to follow.”

“Not yet Kim, there’s too many civilians.” he chirps frantically. “I’m still waiting on approval from HQ!”

Kim almost growls. “We can’t let this guy get away, we have to move NOW.”

“Kimmy, darling, don’t do anything stupid now,” Tommy drawls. “Stand down, that’s an order.”

Kim sees her only chance at redemption walking away and moving towards the park exit, and decides to ignore Tommy, sliding her book into her bag and throwing her shades on. She touches the Beretta she has hidden in the side pocket of her leather jacket for assurance, and begins to tail Cole slowly, always keeping him in her line of sight. She wasn’t going to let this one slip through her fingers. She couldn’t. She sees Tommy out of the corner of her eye, anger in her eyes but allowing Kim to take the lead, following from a few feet behind them.

“Kimmy, why don’t you ever listen? I said stand down.” Kim continues to ignore her, focusing on the target.

“Kim, this is a really bad idea,” Billy says. “There are too many variables for me to assist you correctly.”

“Just follow him on the city camera’s Billy. I won’t let him out of my sight,” Kim responds. He hums back in affirmation, too nervous to say anything else.

They were about thirty feet behind him, watching him as he exits the park and heads into the busy streets of New York. She cuts in and out of the crowds, slowly tracking him, her eyes almost boring holes in the back of his head. Tommy is across the street, making sure to cover her left side. He stops in front a food cart to buy some coffee, and Kim swiftly steps onto a stoop, hidden in the alcove. She sees Tommy across the street chatting to a woman, and Kim snorts.

“Really, Tommy? You’re flirting?” Tommy laughs at something the woman says and raises her hand to scratch her head, flipping Kimmy off discreetly. Kim rolls her eyes and peeks around the stoop and sees Cole getting his coffee and walk off. She waits a few seconds and moves to follow, alerting Tommy. He’s walking faster now, and Kim’s heart starts pounding in her ears, picking up her pace. She wonders where he’s headed when suddenly he turns around and stares her dead in the eye for what seems like a lifetime before running into an alley. Jason’s voice cuts in.

“Target lost. Moving positions.”

“Shit,” Kim mutters under her breath and takes off after the guy, coming to a stop to look around the corner before drawing her gun and following him, sweeping the alley. She sees him sprinting towards the fence at the end and she chases after him, lifting her Berretta and pointing it at him.

“Freeze!” she yells at him, and Cole turns around, reaching into his jacket as he does so.

“Goddammit Kim, don’t engage him alone! He may be armed!” Kim doesn’t answer, static coming over the line, and Tommy pulls her gun, sliding the safety off and attaching her suppressor. “Billy, call for backup!” Tommy yells and chases after Kim, knocking a few people over in the process, her boots pounding the pavement.

_POP! POP!_

Tommy’s heart stops, and for a split second she freezes.

**“KIM!”**

She sprints across the street, a car slamming its brakes and narrowly missing her, as she jumps and slides across the hood of it, not missing a beat. She slows as she approaches the alley entrance, raising her gun and tracking for any movement, slowly walking in, her breathe coming in short, sharp gasps.

“Kim!” she hears Billy yell anxiously in her ear. “Tommy, what’s going on? I can’t see anything on cameras!” She ignores him and when she’s about ten feet in, she sees the body lying in front of the dumpster. She stays still and stops breathing, the world narrowing into tunnel vision, only aware of the person on the floor.

“ _No_ ,” she whispers. She races up, her gun low, and comes upon the body, noticing the hole in their head, and the blood running into blonde hair. _Wait, blonde?_ She fully focuses and sees that its Cole Wallace laying on the floor, eyes open and staring up into the sky. Before she can process anything, she hears her name.

“Tom…” Kim is sitting against the alley wall next to the dumpster, clutching her left shoulder, blood seeping quickly between her fingers. Tommy’s eyes widen and she holsters her gun quickly and bends down, applying pressure to Kim’s wound and checking her for any other injuries. Kim’s face is ashen, her head beginning to loll and her eyes closing slowly, and panic starts to seize Tommy’s chest.

“Agent down, I repeat, we have an agent down,” she says into her com frantically. “Billy, get an ambulance here asap!”

She hears a sharp intake of breath in her ear. “On their way Tommy, ETA is fifteen minutes,” he confirms. “If you can hear me Kim, hang in there.” Tommy looks at Kim and grabs her chin, shaking her, causing Kim to open her eyes and stare at her, a blank look in her eyes.

“Stay with me baby girl, help is on the way,” she coos softly, cupping Kim’s cheek and stroking her thumb across it. She looks up at Tommy, scrunching her face in pain.

“I didn’t shoot him,” she explains. “The shots came from somewhere else.”

“Jason, we have a potential enemy sniper in the area,” Tommy explains. “Can you see anything?”

Jason makes a noise of affirmation. “I saw a flash about half a mile out, but they were gone before I could track them. Whoever they are, they’re good.”

“Fuck. Ok. Do a final sweep and get out of there, I want you back at base asap,” she orders.

“Copy,” he responds.

Tommy turns her attention back to Kim, keeping pressure on her wound.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers tiredly. “I fucked up. Again.”

“Shh, its ok, don’t worry about that right now, I need you to focus on staying awake ok? You’re going to be just fine baby girl,” Tommy says, her voice staying surprisingly even. Kim’s head rolls back and she looks up, noticing the clouds in the sky, the birds flying by. She smiles softly, and her eyes start to drift close, exhaustion seeping into her bones. _Finally_.

“Kimmy? Kimmy! Stay awake babe. Kimmy!” she hears Tommy yell, trying to keep her conscious. “Billy, where is backup?!”

“They’re ten mins out, there’s an accident delaying them! They’re coming as fast as they can!” he answers frantically.

The world around her begins to fade, the sounds and lights dimming quickly. As darkness starts to take her and her eyes slowly slide shut, Kim swears she sees a flash of yellow in a window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I posted my Disney AU, and then just lost all motivation for any writing. I'll try to update the Aladdin AU tonight when I can.
> 
> Comments greatlt appreciated! Let's me know how you guys feel and how to mold the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
